


The End of the Beginning

by Darknessalwaysfalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Implied Relationships, What I imagine could happen, end of supernatural, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessalwaysfalls/pseuds/Darknessalwaysfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the scene of what could end the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. It came to me like a beautiful piece of angst. There might be some grammar mistakes though. If there are, please let me know.

They always knew it would end with their deaths. They just always thought it would be together.

"Sam!" Dean rushed to his brother's side. Sam was holding his torso off the ground on shaking arms and coughing violently. His head tilted down as blood splattered from his mouth on to the cracked pavement, his hair loosening from behind his ears and covering the sides of his face from view. Dean knelt and dragged Sam upright. The taller brother groaned with the movement. 

"Sammy! Come on, man. Come on. Don't die now. Please don't die now." Dean pleaded as he cradled Sam's body against him, brushing his hair out of his face. The gates to Hell were finally shut and the gates to Heaven finally open to human souls. Dean was human again. The mark of Cain gone. The world saved for the final time. And yet, Sam looked barely conscious, his eyes half shut as he groaned and coughed. More blood trickled out of his mouth, coloring his teeth red. He looked to the right and spotted the body of their half-brother that had once been possessed by Michael. His burned out eyes and the second body with wings burned into the asphalt answered the question of who killed him before Sam could remove the grace inside. Why did he let Sam finish the spell on his own? He should have known that he would do something stupid. He should have let Castiel handle the demons outside. He should have known that Sam would use his own leftover archangel grace from Lucifer. Sam clutched at Dean's jacket. 

"Dean, it's gonna be okay." Sam forced out in a painful rasp. "It's okay. It’s done. It’s over."

"Sam, you're my brother, you can't leave me." Dean begged, an edge of desperation to the words as he wiped the blood off Sam's face. The younger brother only choked, more blood appearing out the side of his mouth. 

"Dean, this is my choice. Stop trying to save me. Let me go." Every breath sounded like it was rattling in his lungs. His voice was barely louder than a whisper. 

"I can't do that, Sammy. I can't do that." Tears rolled down both their faces. Sam gave another painful cough and tightened his grip on Dean's jacket. Dean grabbed Sam's collar to force him to stay awake as his hazel-blue eyes nearly shut.

"Yes, you can. You'll be alright. You have Cas. Cas needs you." Sam tried to reason and ended in a hacking fit that splattered more blood everywhere. Dean kept trying to wipe the blood away, but he just left bloody smears across Sam's face. 

"Sam," Dean choked, a sob caught in his throat. 

"It's okay, Dean." Another racking cough shuddered through his failing body. "You'll be alright." Sam trailed off. His body started sagging against Dean. 

"Sammy..." Dean whispered brokenly. Sam loosened his grip as his eyes drifted shut and his tortured breaths stuttered and stopped. The usual crease of worry between his eyebrows finally gone. His little brother was gone. Again. Probably the final time if Death was true to his promise.

"No...Sam....Sammy...." Dean hugged Sam's limp body closer, as tears continued to flow down his face. "How, Sam?...How?" 

Why weren’t they going down together? Why did Sam always have to leave him? How could he not follow his brother? How was he going to be able to live without his little brother? How? He kept holding his little brother, cradling him close. His tears landed on Sam's relaxed face. 

A calloused hand gently rested on his shoulder. Dean raised his bowed head to look up into the bright blue, concerned and sad eyes of his friend and former angel.

He wasn’t alone though. Maybe it was possible.


End file.
